Just Us Now
by SkyeWhite
Summary: "Here's an idea, if you don't want to go out looking for love, then why not pursue one that's already passed out right in front of you?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face. Jean x Sasha (French Fries) Set after they beat everyone they have to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"So, just us now, huh?" Jean stated before sipping some more wine.

"Yep!" Sasha hiccuped. Her face a bit pink from the wine. "You, me, and Armin. Well, Eren and Mikasa too, but they are leaving for the outside world in a few days time," she explained to herself more than to him.

"Which means that only five people from the 104th batch of trainees have survived, and more than half of those five still chose to stay in the military," Jean sounded more like he was complaining than anything.

"Well, not technically," Sasha looked up to the stars as she leaned back on her arms. Thinking of a certain bald headed friend. "We still don't know what happened some of the others. They could still be alive."

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you, potato girl," Jean snorted. More at the nickname than the actual topic.

"Right back at ya, horse face," she tried to give him a light punch but drastically missed by a few inches. Damn you, alcohol.

"Drunk already, Sash?" He teased. "Damn," he realized, "I'll have to get used to you being a constant struggle in my life now, huh?"

"If by struggle you mean keep away from food, then yeah. But in any other circumstance, I think you'd benefit from me saving your arrogant butt," she countered, a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat," he shrugged.

"Why'd you even choose to stay? I thought you'd have ridden all the glory and fame and found yourself a pretty wife by now," she asked him, genuinely wondering why. Sasha lied down fully, and waited a while for his answer. Well, tried to anyway.

"You make me sound like such an ass, I'm almost hurt by it." Jean answered, looking in her direction only to find her sleeping peacefully. Well, it wasn't like they were used to the luxury of hanging around and drinking wine. He pushed her bangs to the side and seemed to be content for the first time in a long time.

"That's because you are. Stop sidestepping the question." Intervened a sober Eren Jaeger, his own glass of wine in hand, as he stepped onto the roof.

"Why? All that, just seems really weird to me now. Settling down, being happy. We grew up way faster than we should've, and I'm well past the stage of even caring for love if I have to go out looking for it myself."

"That's sad as hell, Jean. And here I thought you'd be a hopeless romantic," Eren teased.

"Easy for you to say, you've always had Mikasa right in front of you. You were just to dense to figure it out," he countered.

"Touché," the shifter laughed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Morning after tomorrow, you can still come with us, you know. I mean, I'm sure we'll fight and stuff, but I know Mika would be glad to have Sasha around," he smiled as he too looked up at the stars.

"That's nice and all, but I'm not really sure what I want to do yet," Jean answered. Eren noticed how Jean's eyes lingered a bit on Sasha's sleeping form before taking another sip of wine.

"Here's an idea, if you don't want to go out looking for love, then why not pursue one that's already passed out right in front of you?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope," Eren popped the p.

"She's in love with Connie," Jean reasoned.

"And as much as we all hate it, Connie's dead. Well, not dead, but gone. And we don't know if he'll ever come back or even be able to," Eren drawled, the wine starting to take effect.

"And if she doesn't like me? I'll have ruined one of the only real friendships I still have left!" He ranted.

"We'll never know unless you try, will we?" The tone of Eren's voice sounded more like he was joking, but Jean couldn't help but consider his idea seriously. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of it. He wasn't even sure about his own feelings. He'd learned to bottle them all up, the best thing a soldier can do.

But apparently, he had done something that caused the densest person in to world to figure out that he felt something more than friendship towards the sleeping potato girl. Eren Jaeger, of all people, noticed how he might've fallen for a certain brunette.

"If things start to get awkward between us or If Connie suddenly decides to show his ass, I'm going to give you one hell of a punch," Jean declared. He mentally sighed at the prospect of having to court his best friend, Sasha Blouse.

"And I'm going to punch you if you don't at least try to find some form of happiness for yourself other than expeditions and cleaning with Captain Levi," Eren joked.

"Yeah, whatever. Any suggestions? Aside from buying her food?" Jean asked as after drinking the last of his wine.

"Well, I have no clue at all, but I'm sure Armin and Mika will have a few tips for you."

"They'd better," Jean stood up with a grunt. "It was nice talking with you for a change, Jaeger, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he picked Sasha up to carry her to the girl's barracks.

"You bet," Eren waved, a goofy smile on his face. "Now if I could just find someone for Armin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about any typos. Feel free to point them out to me. I wrote this a long time ago and decided that it'd be a waste to leave it in my notes and never post it. Thanks for reading! God speed!


End file.
